clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annalisa Zayas
Annalisa Zayas, commonly known by the nickname Quiet Ann, is an employed masseuse, security, and janitoral management for Nail Artisan of Manatee County and the former lover to Arlene Branch. She is a major character in the series Claws, portrayed by Judy Reyes. Though always silent, Ann took on interests in protecting Desna Simms and the crew but has taken to Detective Arlene Branch. When evidence became clear that her lover would arrest Desna for her ties to Roller Husser's murder, she separated from Branch, deciding to sacrifice her relationship by drugging her. Torn over the break from her girlfriend and the insurging tension under the management of Zlata, Ann becomes more distant to aide Desna when decisions to move deeper into criminality pushes her to move away from the crew. Biography Early Life Ann was born and raised in Palmetto, Florida, with her brother Henry Zayas. When she was very young, she had a daughter named Sophia who she was forced to give away.Claws: 2.04: Scream While attending college, Ann was formerly married to a College professor and had an affair with her husband's Mistress, though it eventually sourly devolved. Ann served time in prison for attempting to kill her husband's mistress.Claws 1.07 EscapeClaws 1.03 Quicksand She soon became friends with Desna, Jennifer, and Polly, and was employed at Nail Artisan of Manatee County.Claws: 1.01: Tirana Before New Years Getting a text, Ann leaves the crew to their dancing, meeting a woman named Beth outside her van. Immediately, the two engage in sex, Beth commenting on Ann's silence. Deep into the moment, she reach their peak, and New Year is reached. New Relationship To be addedClaws: 1.05: Batsh*t Personality Ann is often silent and expresses her words through eye gestures or physical interaction. The few times she speaks are often to people she trusts heavily or has built a connection with, whether that connection is platonic or romantic. Much about her character is a mystery. Her commonly calm and collected nature makes her trustworthy in serious situations, willing to leap into action and become violent to people that wish harm to her or the people she loves. It is shown that she has gradually opened herself to those she develops a romantic attraction towards, as shown with her scenes with Arlene. The origin of Ann's personality could have stemmed from her family issues. Relationships |-|Family= *'Mother' *'Father' *'Henry Zayas' Having grown to live with the expectations to aspire to be like her brother by her parents, Ann became estranged to her brother. After a family gathering and in a drunken rage, she outs Henry to their parents; the two siblings later patched their relationship. *'Sophia' (Daughter) At a young age, Ann birthed a daughter of whom she grew attached. Named Sophia, Ann returned home one day to learn that her child had been given to a family in California and has not been able to retain contact with her since the event. |-|Friends= *'Desna's Divas' (Close Friends) **'Desna Simms' **'Jennifer Husser' **'Polly Marks' **'Virginia Loc' *'Dean Simms' |-|Enemies= *'Beth' (Former Sexual Affair) Ann has one sexual encounter with Beth during the New Years celebration. The following days after, however, she persistently attempts to push away from her, being regularly harassed through texts and visits. *'Dixie Mafia' *'Russian Mafia' **'Riva' **'Zlata Ostrovsky' *'Arlene Branch' (Former Lover > Enemy) At first glance, the two women developed a deep infatuation for one another. Despite Desna warning that the relationship would quickly go sour upon learning of Branch's occupation, Ann continued the romance away from the girls that gradually blossomed into a possible family. With the tensions with the Russian Mafia and the Dixie Mafia boiling and a case prepared to arrest Desna, Ann drugs Arlene and separates from the relationship through the pains. Still suffering from strong feelings, Ann causes blame to Simms for the faultering break but runs back to Branch to restart their relationship, initially unaware of her connections to the FBI. When Desna is arrested and released and learns of Branch's involvement, she confronts her on the lies, ending their romance for good. Appearances Memorable Quotes Gallery Ann-s.jpg 1x01 TiranaStill03.jpg|Virginia leaving the salon. (also pictured: Jenn, Ann) 1x07 EscapeStill02.jpg|Polly and Ann attempt to restrain Jenn. Trivia *Ann spent time in prison after a complicated relationship between her professor husband and his mistress led to an attempted murder charge.Claws: 1.03: QuicksandClaws: 2.04: Scream *Ann possesses a bold vocabulary despite speaking little. She was able to assist Arlene in her crossword puzzle with only the term's definition.Claws: 1.07: Escape References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters